The present invention relates to a method and a device, especially in a motor vehicle, for the playback of digital audio signals that are transmitted over an asynchronous digital bus system.
In the transmission of digital audio signals over a digital asynchronous bus system, it must be taken into consideration that the digitalized audio signals are not transmitted continuously at constant time intervals and readily available on the bus, but rather that some digital audio signals arrive at the signal sink with substantial time delay. For data transmission in an asynchronous digital bus system, it is therefore necessary to make special provisions so that these data can nevertheless be continuously outputted to a user.
The transmission of data over a synchronous data network is known from EP 0577329 A2. In this case, the playback speed is continuously adjusted to the data rate of the data transmission.
A synchronizing of simultaneously transmitted data, preferably audio data, is known from DE 69634891 T2.
A time alignment of data that are transmitted over a data network is known from DE 69426350 T2.
A device for receiving data, especially audio and video data, which are transmitted by means of an asynchronous data transmission technique wherein the device is fed a clocking signal, is known from DE 19723760 A1. It provides for a storage device that temporarily stores the received data over a time interval needed to compensate for transmission delays. This invention is characterized in that the clocking signal is fed to the storage device for the purpose of reading the data. The invention furthermore relates to a method for transmitting and receiving data signals by means of an asynchronous data transmission technique, wherein the received data signals are temporarily stored and are read at the studio clock rate.
A disadvantage in the above prior art, however, is that a memory space of large dimension must be present to provide for sufficient intermediate storage of the data in order to compensate for the time delays. A reduction of this memory is not provided and can as yet not be implemented without substantial extra cost.
Various aspects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.